


Honeymoon

by Aspidities



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Explicit As I Get, Public Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Day 4: Honeymoon of Korrasami Week 2017The newlyweds take Prague, and the sex machine museum, by storm.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this a 600 word drabble, I really did. Can't stop, won't stop being verbose, apparently. :P
> 
> Also, if you haven't been, Prague is worth the trip, particularly the SMM. Those 'copulation tables' are really something.

Asami had been pretty clear about seeing every museum on her list for Prague, and, exhausted as Korra was, she knew her new wife was not about to be deterred by a little thing like ‘lunch’ or ‘persistent ankle pain’. That was why she was grateful when a downpour forced them back to their quaint Polish-style hotel in Old Town, overlooking the Vitava river. She flopped happily on the bed, massaging her aching toes, as Asami examined the guidebook once more, her brow creasing in a frown.

“Did we go to the Kafka Museum yet?” She asked, thumbing through dog-eared pages.

“Yes,” Korra responded emphatically. “Don’t you remember all those creepy statues? Although,” she said, warming to the memory of food, “we did find that cart with the delicious tredelnik near there, so I wouldn’t mind going back.”

“All you think about is eating.” Asami’s response was mild, and she had a vague smile playing at the corners of her delectable mouth, still scanning the pages as if finding a new destination would make the rain stop.

“Not true,” Korra retorted, rolling onto her side and propping herself up with an elbow. “Remember the Sex Machines Museum?”

Asami rolled her eyes, but it was playful, and she set the book aside to trail her fingers over Korra’s hip. “Ah yes, how could I forget the two-hour prolonged panting session?” Her voice dropped and took on a puppy-like quality as she mimicked her lover. “’Asami, let’s go look at the porn films from the 1920s! No, wait, Asami let’s go check out the hand-painted Edo screens! Oh but hey, Asami, look at this coercion chair, please sit in it... even though the sign _expressly_ forbids it and the security guard will get very displeased with you while I laugh and provide no help!’”

“It’s not my fault you actually sat in it,” Korra pointed out. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You’re the one that can read Czech, genius, I didn’t know what it was until you told me!”

Korra fidgeted guiltily, but Asami continued. “And besides,” she said, her eyes dropping to half-lids, “you don’t need a chair to coerce me into anything. I seem to remember an emergency trip to the bathroom about mid-way through the ‘copulation’ table exhibit.”

The brunette shuddered; that memory was still pleasantly potent. Asami, bent over the porcelain sink in the tiny water closet, gripping hard enough to shake plaster from the base as she plowed into her from behind, fingers curling to hit that puffy ridge inside. Her sweet cries of release had almost brought the whole museum down around them. The idea of strapping her newlywed wife onto one of those suggestive tables was just too fascinating, too captivating for Korra to resist, and her arousal had spiked beyond her control in minutes, hence the drag-to-the-bathroom. Asami hadn’t exactly been complaining, however.

“You loved it.” She teased, grabbing Asami’s fingers to press lingering kisses against them. Her wife sighed, slowly sinking down on top of her, the guidebook abandoned to tumble onto the ground. As usual, the warmth of Asami’s skin was enough to set Korra tingling all over, and that, combined with the memories of their little sex-museum-sexcapade, was bringing her arousal back in waves.

  
“I so did.” Asami confirmed, eyes twinkling as she dragged Korra’s plush lip between her sharp white teeth. Their fingers laced together and she slipped a leg in between Korra’s welcoming thighs. “Maybe I should prove to you how _much_ I enjoyed it.”

Korra gasped in hedonistic delight as those nipping teeth glanced against her neck and began to move purposefully down her body. “Does this mean you’ve given up on the Museum of Communism for today?” She rasped, trying for coy but coming off pleading as Asami’s hair trailed against her navel, exposed from the riding up of her shirt.

Burning, tempting little kisses peppered around her belly. “For now,” Asami allowed. “But you’re still taking me to dinner at La Rotonde later tonight.”

Korra couldn’t answer aside from a rolling, delirious moan as Asami’s tongue swirled around her hip bones and veered lower, down where she needed her most. The grand European honeymoon that she’d envisioned was turning out to be just as romantic as she’d hoped. As Asami dipped between her pulsing wet folds to swipe up her wetness with the flat of her tongue, she clutched her wife’s beautiful head and fervently hoped all of their future vacations would be exactly like this. 


End file.
